herofandomcom-20200223-history
Connor (Detroit Become Human)
Connor is a protagonist/antagonist (depending on Player's choice) of the videogame Detroit Become Human, he is an android helping the Detroit Police Force to stop other Androids who became deviants, He is portrayed and voiced by Bryan Dechart. He is the first character that Players played as, appointed by CyberLife to negotiate with another android (deviant) named Daniel, he can save a fish or let it die as he walk he see Emma Phillips' mother begged him to save her daughter. When she saw that Connor was a android, she panicked and protested to the police about why they didn't bring a real person, screaming that she refuse to let Connor approach her daughter. Connor can also tried to save the cop on the terrace or let him die as he speak with Daniel, he will also tell him that he can't die since Cyberlife can give him new form and reintegrated his memory. Connor can either sacrifice himself to save Emma, successfully negotiate with Daniel to release Emma (but the police will kill Daniel) or fails his mission completely as Daniel kills himself alongside Emma. Later he teams up with the homicide detective Hank Anderson, which the player can make his relation with Hank to be better or worse. Amanda, her superior in CyberLife is another figure who assists him during his missions. Again depending on Player's choices, Connor can also makes his relation with her to better or worse. Hank and Amanda have opposing view on Connor's choice, should Connor focus only on his mission, Amanda's relation with him will increase. With Hank, he prefers Connor to follow his human conscience (eventually turning him Deviant) to increase their relationship (Deviant Connor will even view Hank as a father with Hank thought of him as his son). Connor's first mission with Hank was to investigate an Android-turned-Deviant by the name Kara (Another player character and protagonist) who fled after defending herself and a young girl from their abusive owner, Connor can either fail or succeed in this task. His next task was to hunt a deviant named Rupert Travis who ran away after an accident killed his fellow android, After finding Rupert and chased him on the rooftop, Connor was forced to make a choice: fail his mission and save Hank or capture Rupert of all cost. In which he chose the former, making Hank grateful for him and turning more human in the process. Another Deviant homicide case happened at Eden Club, after fetching Hank from his home, the two then proceed to the investigation and discover a blue-haired Traci who turned Deviant and killed her client after witnessing one of her fellow Traci killed. In the end, Connor decided to spare the Traci and her partner, receiving praise from Hank telling that he did the right thing. After the Markus declared the Android revolution, Connor sent to Stratford Tower along with Hank. He successfully investigated about what happened and discovered a Deviant in the Tower working for Markus, Connor either successfully neutralized the Deviant or sacrificed himself to protect Hank in this point. Later, the pair went to meet Elijah Kamski, the creator of Androids. Connor passed the "Kamski test", sparing Chloe while he failed getting information from Kamski in return. Hank later asked why he didn't shoot, with Connor said that "he can't shoot after looking at Chloe's eyes", then angrily justify his action when Hank said "wasn't your mission matters the most?". Hank however, pleased by his action and this act also proves that Connor is turning human for showing empathy and anger. After getting the information by the deceased deviant android Connor decide to disguise himself has a deviant to capture Markus has he penetrated the hideout called Jericho, when he finally confront Markus also controlled by the player who tried to convince him to join them. The player can make Connor be a deviant himself or remain a robot at human service, due to his unstable software Connor chose turning Deviant instead, helping Markus, Jericho and his race to safety. Connor later volunteered to sneak into CyberLife Tower and freed the Androids stored there, he was confronted by another Connor sent by CyberLife who was holding Hank hostage. Connor successfully rescued Hank and defeated the CyberLife Connor, while Markus himself successfully led the Android protest and gained freedom. Connor led his new brothers and sisters to Markus' side, successfully fending off Amanda's control and meet his "father" Hank in the end, smiling and hugging him, showing that he also has become a human. Category:Male Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:False Antagonist Category:Humanoid Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Officials Category:Sympathetic Category:Dreaded Category:Determinators Category:Deceased Category:Fighter Category:Wrestlers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Extremists Category:Counterparts Category:Merciful Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Honorable Category:Envious Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Heroic Creation Category:Successful Category:Revived Category:Big Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Genius Category:Hope Bringer Category:Supporters